


Home (Is Wherever I'm With You)

by missrightxx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrightxx/pseuds/missrightxx
Summary: Kyungsoo really loves Park Chanyeol.





	

Kyungsoo loves his smile.

Like so fucking much, although sometimes he laughs too hard, and he can quite literally, count all of his teeth. He has that bad habit of laughing while eating something and he can see all the food mixed inside his mouth. Sometimes he laughs so loud people stop and stare at him, unsure if he is having some sort of heart attack or aneurysm.

Kyungsoo also loves his height--better yet, he loves their height difference.

The way he surrounds him completely in his embrace, so that Kyungsoo can tuck his head beneath Chanyeol’s neck. The way Chanyeol always softly kisses the top of his head, when they're lying in bed with Kyungsoo being the little spoon. And the way he wakes up in the morning tucked under Chanyeol's chin, inhaling the mint scent of his lotion.

He also loves to cook for him, loves the way he makes a big fuss no matter what Kyungsoo cooks. Always saying things like “this is the best food in the world” even if it's just eggs and toast.

Kyungsoo loves that when they’re fighting Chanyeol will back off and let him cool his head. No matter what horrible things Kyungsoo yells him, Chanyeol always accepts his silent hug of apology.

He loves that when he is dead tired and isn’t in the mood to do anything, Chanyeol just lays Kyungsoo's head in his lap and massages his scalp the way he likes, all the while Kyungsoo repeating, “it’s okay, I’m fine” even though he isn’t.

He loves making out with Chanyeol, the way shivers run down his spine even after years of touching. It still feels like the first time, feels like they are still discovering where to touch. But at the same time it’s not, the way Chanyeol will run his tongue across the front row of his teeth and bite his lower lip, the familiar patterns his hands make, descending from his collarbone down to his waist till they cup his ass. He loves the way Chanyeol runs his tongue like he’s trying to map every corner of Kyungsoo’s mouth. He loves clinging to him desperately trying to pull him closer, running his bitten nails all over Chanyeol’s back, urging him to go _harder_ and _deeper ._

He loves the way Chanyeol seems to understand him without extra words.

Like when he’s jealous, he turns really quiet and begins to snap at everyone who attempts at conversation until Chanyeol notices he’s jealous. He then politely excuses himself from whomever he was talking, in favor of being by Kyungsoo’s side--even though Kyungsoo won’t say a word to him.

When they get home, it’s a different story because Kyungsoo will finally acknowledge his presence by pushing him onto the door and kissing him fiercely. He will reward him by fucking him hard on the living room floor, swallowing all his moans, kissing his neck, and leaving bruises scattered all over his chest, chanting “mine” with every new bruise.

He loves grocery shopping with him, watching his face light up like a kid on Christmas morning when they get to the candy aisle. Chanyeol takes every little candy he finds suited for his taste, and Kyungsoo doesn’t have the heart to deny him even if he should.

And later Chanyeol will give him gummy bears as thanks.

Kyungsoo loves his raw honesty about their relationship, loves that he doesn’t shy away from holding his hand in public even if people give them nasty looks. Chanyeol will simply kiss the tip of his nose and whisper in his ear “don’t mind them, they’re just envious of the handsome man by my side.”

He loves that Chanyeol pursued him back in high school, contrary to what people told him about Kyungsoo. Told him that he was weird and snobbish because he was quiet and always seated at the front while Chanyeol was the popular kid that everyone liked. He loves that Chanyeol didn’t give up trying to woo him, despite all the rejections.

He loves that till this day Chanyeol still smiles the same large smile he gave Kyungsoo when Kyungsoo finally said yes to him, way back when.

That smile where you can count all of his teeth.

And it's okay, ‘cause Chanyeol loves him just as much.


End file.
